Waiting
by dOrKyZoOkIe
Summary: You'll know what the story means when you read it. There are going to be a lot of mistake and since i'm new in this thing... it's going to take me a while to actually know how to edit my stuff... hope you don't mine.


"So you really are going to go away huh?" Little Sakura said as she wiped her tears.

"I'm sorry Sakura. But I have to go. My parents are making me. I don't want to leave you but I have to. But always remember me okay. Here." Little Syaroan took out a necklace with a yellow angel. "Here's a little present from me. When you miss me you can wear it and think of me. Remember. Be a good girl okay." Syaroan turned to walked away.

"Wait." Sakura stopped him. "Here. I have something for you, too." Sakura also took out the same necklace too but this time it was blue." You remember me too okay. Hope to see you soon."

"I'll write to you." Syaroan went into the car and drove away. He looked out the window and waved to Sakura.

"BYE!" both Sakura and Sayaoran yelled out. Yuri kept on waving until she couldn't see the car anymore. She turned around and walked silently and slowly towards her house.

8 years later

Sakura's P.O.V.

I happily ran to my mail box expecting to get a mail from Syaoran. It's been so long since I have heard for him. Eight years had past by and not even once have I seen his picture. Nor he had seen mines.

I opened the mail box and ended up turning my smile upside down. It's been 5 years since he had written to me. He never told me why and I never figured out why either. I haven't forgotten him. but has he forgotten me? 'No' I shook that thought out of me. 'He remembers me and he won't forget what we had.' Through out the years I have never been able to tell him how deeply in love I had fallen for him. But just hope he doesn't have a girl yet. Thinking of that just hurts me more.

I sadly closed the box and went on inside.

"Dad! I'm home!" I yelled as I entered the door.

"Hey honey. How was your day at school?" My dad asked.

"It was good. Can I help you with anything?" I can see my dad was getting ready to go to work.

"No. I've got to go now okay. I'll see you later." He went out the door. My happy face now turned into the one after I opened that mail box. Everything in life is not fair. I'm always losing the ones I love the most.

"Gosh... I need to stop feeling sorry for myself!" I screamed.

"So... Did Syaoran write back yet?" My best friend Tomoyo asked.

"No..." I sadly replied.

"What if he had..."

I cut her off. I didn't want her to say it. " I know he had not. He probably just lost my address." I slowly breath in and out. Tomoyo knew how stubborn I can be at times.

As we walked through the halls, everybody started talking about the same subject.

"Oh my gosh! Have you seen the new guy? He is so hot!"

"Oh my gosh! You are so right! He is hot! Damn!"

"I'm gonna ask him out. He's going to be mines!"

"Oh hell naw girl! He's going to be mines!"

"Fuck you! Who are you to tell me whose going to by mines and whose not?"

"Man fuck what you say. He's mine!"

"No..." Me and Tomoyo laughed as the girls fought over the so called new guy. But he wasn't anywhere close by. I think. I wonder what would he do if he saw them girls acting like this towards him.

Yumi's and mines attentions were so on the girls that we didn't see who we bumped into.

"EXCUSE ME!" It was a male' s voice. I looked up to see who it was. i could tell he was the new student. but what a bad attitude.

"I said EXCUSE ME!" he said it once again. I hate it when people are rude. He could of had just said it nicely. Not as if he was this and that.

"Say sorry." I stepped up.

"WHAT?" he said it out loudly.

"I said, say sorry." I repeated my self not quite angry yet, but losing patience.

"Who are you to tell me what to do and not to do? I didn't' t do anything to you." People were watching this little scene now. But i figure it wasn't going to be a little scene in a little bit.

"I'm no one special but what you just did was unexcpectable." Yumi was laughing now. She knows I can't stand people acting like jerks.

"What did I do?" So he really didn't know what he did.

"I don't know who you think you are, but let me tell you this. One way for me to hate you..." He cut me off.

"Did I wanted you to like me? NO. Now just..." i cut him off too. Nobody disrespects me this much and gets away with it.

"Just say sorry. How hard is that?"

"What did I do wrong?"

"You want to know?"

"That's why I'm asking stupid."

" Who you calling stupid? Now you better apologize for that too!"

"My ass." He walked away. I grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. everyone gasped. People knew I did this, but they just didn't know how far I'll go.

"What the F..."

"Don't swear. Now say sorry."

"Man... Girl... Fuck you." He harshly pulled his arm away and walked away. My face was totally red now. I was about to go after him but Tomoyo stopped me.

"Just let it go for once. He's new. He doesn't know how you are."

"Okay fine. I will let it go. Just this one time only. But, if he doesn't get his act straight up next time. He's going to be sorry for sure." We walked to class.

Right when I enter the room, there he sat as if he was the king of the world. I glared at him and went to sit down at my seat. But as I got nearer him I figured that he was in my seat! Stupid dumb ass. He acted as if he didn't see me. Too busy talking to the other girls.

"AHEM!" He still didn't turn around. Just continued on talking.

"AHEM!" I did it again. This time he turned and the girls he was talking to also turn towards me.

He turned with his eyes rolling.

"What!" He snickered.

"You are in my seat." I clearly and nicely said.

"SO? What are you going to do about it? Make me move?" That was exactly what I was going to do.

"Just move it when I say it nicely or else I really will kick you out of my seat. Sit like over there!" I pointed to an empty seat somewhere around the room.

"Okay. How about you sit there for today? Huh? Since you're telling me where to sit, why can't you sit over there? You act as if you own this seat!" He smirked back.

"I'm going to warn you now. I'm going to count to 3 and if you don't move, I swear I will throw you out of that seat!"

"Oh… I'm so scare!" He put his arms up as if he was really scare.

"One…"

"You're not really going to do it are you?"

"Two…"

"Try me…"

"Three…"

"Go away…"

I was serious and I really was going to do it too. Before he knew it I grabbed him by the shirt.

"WOOO….." Now he was on his feet.

"I gave you a chance. Better yet I even told you what I was going to do to you. But no… you wanted to settle this with a battle. So this is what you get." I threw him over a couple of desks.

"You should of have known what kind of person I am from this morning." I sat down on the sit I just threw him from. I watched as he stood up and walked up to me. Seeing his actions, I also stood up.

"You…" He began to say.

"You what huh? Say it! Exceatly. That's what I thought."

"Fine! This time I will let you will but next. Oh there wouldn't even be a next time because you are going to go down on your knees and beg…" He walked away. The girl that was next to him also stood up and went to sit where he sat.


End file.
